1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a technological field of decoration, and more particularly to a structure of an artificial Christmas tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because the diplomacy of the country becomes more and more extensive, some western festivals gradually become more and more popular in our daily life, Christmas Day being one of them. In generally, during Christmas, the Christmas tree is absolutely an indispensable decoration. However, because the requirements of real Christmas trees truly consume a large amount of woods and are harmful to forest resources, in recent years, people use artificial Christmas trees instead of the Christmas trees formed by real wood and branches. As can be seen from the current artificial Christmas tree in the market, various types can be found, but it is no more than a combination of a trunk main body and branches. In a common artificial tree, several branch connecting elements are longitudinally sleeved on the trunk main body, multiple plugging holes which are circularly distributed are mounted on the branch connecting elements, and the end terminals of the branches are riveted on the branch connecting elements for fixing the branches. However, a Christmas tree of this structure is connected by connecting the trunk main body with the branches through the branch connecting elements such that the structure thereof is quite complicated and the production procedure and the cost are accordingly increased.